Seeing Stars
by stanaticfanatic
Summary: Technically the album version to an ongoing story - but with the story removed so it's really just the smut! Will make perfect sense if you're not following Seeing Double, will make equal sense if you are - so everyone is happy!


**A/N: technically this is the album version to an ongoing story (Seeing Double if you want to read it) but I've taken out the story elements so you're just left with the smut, therefore it should still all make sense if you're not following the story!**

* * *

"So uh, I guess this means we have the place to ourselves," Kate said, glancing up at Castle.

"So it seems," Castle replied. "But..you just quit your job, Kate, don't you wanna relax, take a bath and I'll order some dinner?"

"Castle, I quit my job like an hour ago, the last thing I want to do is talk about it, not tonight." She sidled closer to him, firmly pressing her body flush to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What I want to do, is take you to my bedroom and remember how amazing it feels when you do that thing with your tongue." Before he could comprehend what she was saying, her lips had attached to his neck and were sucking and biting lightly, driving him insane.

"Kate," he gasped, pulling her away from him. "Wait a sec." Taking a few deep breaths, he regained some semblance of control. "Can I tell you something first?"

Beckett rolled her eyes, damn writer boy always wanting to talk when she needed him to shut up. "Okay, Castle, spit it out," she sighed. "Don't even go there," she added when his eyebrows rose at her double entendre.

"You asked for it," he muttered. "Okay so um..wow this is harder than I thought given that I'm sure you already know and I think I might have said it once or twice but- what are you doing?"

"Taking your clothes off," Beckett hummed, continuing to unbutton his shirt.

"No, Beckett, stop!" He said, stilling her hands with his. "Just give me a minute, okay? What I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Beckett's expression softened, her hands falling from his shirt to cup his face. Leaning in, she kissed him softly before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Castle asked, sounding a little bit hurt. He didn't need her to say it back, not yet, not if she wasn't ready but he needed her to know and a little recognition if his words would have been nice.

"Castle," she whispers, turning round to face him. "I.."

"Oh god," he aid quickly. "No, I didn't mean you had to say that, oh god no! Just..something.."

Kate visibly relaxed and Castle felt like a jerk for making her think he needed her to say it. "I heard you, Castle," she smiled shyly. "And yeah, you've told me before but this is the first time since we've actually been together so I guess that makes it the first."

"Good," he said firmly, "just wanted to make sure you knew and..yeah." Then another thought hit him. "You're not doing.._this_ just because you don't want to say it, right?" He asked, gesturing around to the bedroom.

"If you remember correctly, I was trying to get to _this_ before you interrupted me," she giggled. Jesus he could actually make Kate Beckett giggle.. "So no, I'm not going this because I don't want to say it but if you want to stop.."

"Don't you dare," he growled, pushing her back against her bedroom wall.

"I'm sorry, Castle, that I can't say it yet and trust me, it worries me every single day that it's not going to be enough for you, that you're going to want more and that you _deserve_ more but-"

"Stop it," he whispered into her ear, teeth nibbling on her ear lobe. "You don't have to say it, not if you don't want to. And as for not being enough for me..babe, you're all I've ever wanted and now that I've got you I never intend to let you go."

There it was, that 'babe' again. Beckett grinned, she actually really liked it when he called her that. "So..if I can't tell you then maybe I can show you?" She said, fingers going back to their previous task of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sounds good to me," Castle agreed, capturing her lips with his.

Pushing them both away from the wall, Beckett grabbed Castle's hand and led him over to the bed, finally removing his shirt and beginning to unbuckle his jeans.

"How come I'm nearly naked and you're fully dressed," Castle mumbled into her lips as he stepped out of his jeans.

"You're too slow," Beckett gasped. "Get a move on," she teased, palming him through his boxers.

"Keep that up and I'm going to be in no fit state to get you naked." Dragging her hand away before she went too far, Castle lifted her shirt over her head while she unbuttoned and removed her pants, leaving her stood in just her bra and panties.

Dragging them both to the bed, Castle pushed her onto her back and straddled her hips, his lips touching every inch that he could, he breathy pants and gasps spurring him on. "Hurry _up_, Castle," she groaned, inching her hand past the band of his boxers.

"Babe," he breathed out, desperately trying to control himself. "We can go slow.."

Beckett rolled her eyes, hand slipping further into his pants and wrapping around his hardening length. "Next time, Castle," she promised. His insistence that they could go slow, that they could make love and take the time to please each other was fucking adorable but right now, it wasn't what she wanted. "Right now, I want you to fuck me."

Her words broke the dam, Castle growled into her ear, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them above her head. "So that's what you want, is it?" Jesus Christ he loved her. All he wanted was to make this good for her, going slow..he loved it, with her, drawing out her pleasure and making her beg for more but getting to do the complete opposite was almost enough to make him lose it before they'd even started.

"Yes," Beckett gasped, arching her back when his mouth latched onto her nipple through her bra. "Castle.." She whined, "that's not quick enough!"

"You're so impatient," he laughed, fumbling at her back and removing her bra.

"Only with you," she grumbled and she knew it was true..there was something about them that made her desperate for him, she needed him and she needed him now.

It seemed to work though, Castle taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, his hand coming up to tease the other, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Beckett let out a breathy plea and bucked her hips, searching for friction. Leaving her breasts, Castle's mouth continued it's torturous path, kissing and licking his way down her abdomen, closer and closer to where she needed him most.

Peeling her panties from her centre, he hardly suppressed a groan when he saw the evidence of her arousal, glistening and pink in front of him. Spreading her with his tongue, his eyes met hers, watching the moment she lost it, eyes rolling back in her head, hips bucking into his mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Beckett gasped as his tongue circled her clit, drawing ever decreasing circles and driving her completely insane. God that felt good and holy _shit_ he wasn't finished, slipping two fingers into her easily and curling them in a way that made her moan out loud and she was so close..almost there, just one more swipe of his tongue and... "Yes Castle..oh god yes, just th..fuuuuuuckk.." She fell apart as he sucked her clit into his mouth, fingers pumping wickedly as she clamped around him, her inner walls drawing him deeper. He didn't let up, lips and tongue still teasing her clit even as she came. Her whole body was trembling with the force of her orgasm, hands threading through his hair and pushing him closer to her..it was verging on the edge of too much..sensations peaking and almost too much to bear.

"Stop, Castle," she gasped, "oh shit, I can't.."

Either he didn't hear her or he was ignoring her plea for him to stop because he didn't. If anything, he upped the ante, slipping another finger into her heat, stretching her as he pumped in and out, tongue flicking over her clit again and again..

"No..no...I can't.." Her brain might be telling her to say the words but they might be wrong..the things he was doing with his tongue gave no indication that she couldn't come again and it seemed as if Castle was going to make that happen.

His mouth left her and she cried out at the sudden loss. "Sure you can't go again, Beckett," he grinned smugly.

"Shut up," she hissed, hitting him lightly on the head. His fingers curled deep inside her, pressing into her g-spot and she cried out once again. "Shit.." Her head fell back onto the pillow, her body desperate for the release she didn't know could happen. "I'm so close..fuck fuck fuck.." His tongue applied pressure to her clit once again..pulling her ever closer to her elusive orgasm..his teeth joined the mix, grazing lightly over her and she lost it for the second time, this one so much more intense than the last.

His mouth still working heaven onto her nub, his fingers didn't stop either, working her through her orgasm. A pressure rose inside her..oh god did she need to pee? Shit, she couldn't pee..the feeling passed and turned into something else..Castle removed his hand and she exploded once again, her legs shaking with the force of her release as she screamed Castle's name.

When she came back to earth, she opened her eyes to find Castle looking at her with a mixture of arousal and awe..what was he- oh. She felt the wetness beneath her and it hit her - she'd come _really_ hard.. "Shit," she gasped, "I've never done that before.." She wasn't sure if she should feel embarrassed but Castle didn't seem too worried.

"That was.." He was struggling to find the right words. "_Shit_, Beckett..how did you do that?"

"I have no idea," she laughed. "It's never happened before..I've never come that hard in my life." She knew she was feeding his ego but after those two orgasms he deserved it.

"Want me to go order some food while you change the sheets?" He muttered, sucking on her neck.

She twisted her head to look at him, hand trailing down his body. "Castle, you haven't even come yet," he was rock hard, apparently giving her mind blowing orgasms was a turn on for him too.

"You mean you can still.." He trailed off, not wanting to push her.

"Yes, Castle," she laughed again, "I might not be able to walk for a while but you can still-"

He didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, instead pushing her onto her back and covering her body with his, guiding himself into her wetness. They gasped in unison, the sensation of him filling her so perfectly driving them both to the top.

"Come on," Beckett urged, wrapping her legs around his waist and urging him deeper. "Fuck me, Castle."

Castle groaned and picked up the pace, thrusting in and out..pulling out and slamming all the way back in had Beckett panting and begging, obviously able to come again, despite the two earth shattering orgasms he'd just given her.

Pounding her into the mattress harder than he thought possible, Castle knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, his need for her too much. "I'm nearly there, Beckett," he groaned into her ear.

"Kate," she gasped, "call me Kate."

Castle grinned. The fact that she told him exactly what she wanted in bed was a massive turn on, well, the woman herself was a turn on but this was the icing on the cake. "Kate," he whispered, "I love you, Kate." The tightening around him began, his words exactly what she needed to fall apart again. He'd never get enough of that, the fact that his words could do that to her.. "Kate," he gasped again, "oh Kate I love you.."

Her legs tightened around his waist, nails digging into his back..and she reached her peak, muscles contracting around his length as she came again, words garbled as they flew out of her mouth, all he could work out was his name but that did it for him. With a final few thrusts, he spilled into her on a groan that sounded something like her name, his release washing over him in waves.

"You okay?" He asked a few moments later, pulling back to look at her.

"Okay?" She laughed. "Castle, I'm amazing." How he could doubt that she was okay was ridiculous. "_You_ are amazing." She was going to have to stop feeding his ego if she ever wanted him to shut up about it.

"So many compliments, Beckett," he grinned, "you sure you're okay?"

"Shut up," she laughed, pushing him off of her. "Wait, are you okay?"

"Yes, Beckett, I'm fine. A bit hungry, but otherwise perfectly happy."

"Wanna go get some food? We never did order Chinese.."

"Yeah, I got distracted by this girl I know," he mused, "you'd like her, I think."

"Mm, what's she like?"

"Smart. Funny. Hot, oh yeah she's _really_ hot.."

"Now who's paying lots of compliments," she smiled. "Come on, you're gonna have to feed me if you wanna go again."

She wasn't sure if it was the Chinese they were going to order or the promise of more sex, but he followed her out of bed, heading into the bathroom. Deciding against her clothes from earlier, Beckett dug out an oversized t-shirt from her drawer and slipped on a clean pair of panties.

"Is that my shirt?" Castle asked, coming back out of the bathroom.

"No, yours is- oh, wait..yeah, I think it is," she admitted, looking down at what she was wearing. "I uh..guess I never gave it back to you." She was wearing the red shirt he'd lent her over two years ago, when she'd been staying with him after her apartment was blown up.

"I forgot about that," he said, "but I looks better on you."

"Thanks, Castle," she laughed, heading out of her bedroom in search of a phone to order dinner. They'd definitely worked up an appetite after that.

* * *

**A/N: so yeah, _that's_ why it's in a different chapter! Reviews on this would be nice too :)**


End file.
